


Why Timothy McGee is Constantly Asked His Safewords (Or: Why He Needs More Practice at Using Them)

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Anniversary, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dissociation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Prostitution for Candy, Riding Crops, Safeword Fail, Safewords, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Porn without plot about my favorite trio at NCIS just going at it. Of course, when it's Tim's first intense scene, things are bound to get alittlehinky.





	Why Timothy McGee is Constantly Asked His Safewords (Or: Why He Needs More Practice at Using Them)

Tim ran through the now-familiar corridor, giggling as he did so, throwing open the last door on the left and running in, making a bee-line to the couch and squealing "Daddy!" on the way.

Nick made a small  _oof_  as Tim collided with him and laughed. "Hi there, kid," he said. "You and Papa have fun today?"

Clayton ran in the apartment and closed the door behind him, huffing. "Timothy,  _what_  have I told you about running indoors before?"

Tim pouted. "But I wanted to see Daddy! I hadn't seen him in like, forever!"

Clayton's expression softened and Nick laughed. "You're too soft on him, Clay. All he has to do is give you puppy eyes and you're sold."

"Yeah well, I'll tell you one thing I'm  _not_  sold on, and that's giving this one any sweets tonight," Clayton said, crossing his arms.

Tim gasped. "But Papa! You said today was a special day!"

"Yeah, and you've been running rampant every which way all day! That shouldn't be rewarded," Clayton said firmly.

Tim pouted, crossing his arms and fully prepared to sulk...until an idea struck him. "What if I could make it up to you?" he asked shyly.

Clayton frowned but Nick got a light in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Clayton asked.

Nick laughed. "He's being a prostitute and asking for payment in candy."

"Not true!" Tim protested, wiggling on Nick's lap. "I'm just wanting to make it up to Papa for running around all day!"

"And in return getting candy," Nick said, smirking.

Tim huffed. "If you don't wanna be in on it you can just say no."

"I never said that," Nick growled, holding Tim tight on his lap and flush against his chest. "I am  _very_  interested in what you have to offer."

Tim looked up at Clayton hopefully, giving him his absolute best puppy dog eyes.

"You're just that desperate for ice cream and sweets, eh?" Clayton asked with a laugh. "All right, all right.  _If_  you can make us happy, then you can have some sweets before bed."

Tim grinned and squirmed on Nick's lap, his silent signal that he wanted to get up. But Nick just held onto him tighter. Tim turned to him in confusion, but saw that Nick's eyes were already dark. "Where do you think you're going, baby?" Nick asked.

"The...the bedroom?" Tim asked, suddenly uncertain.

Nick laughed and Tim felt the hair on the back of his neck stand upright. "How sweet," he said. "That the little baby thinks he's allowed to walk to the bedroom by himself."

"True," Clayton said. "But I suppose we have been pampering him lately." He grabbed Tim's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "Safewords?" he prompted.

"Green is go, amber is slow down, crimson is stop," Tim said, parroting the very words he had been hearing for the past three weeks whenever Nick and Clay decided to have fun without him, since they both had experience in BDSM before Tim did, and thus were more reluctant to add him to their scenes.

"Good boy," Clay praised, ruffling Tim's hair.

Nick stood up, carrying Tim on his hip, and Tim lightly yipped, wrapping his legs around Nick's waist. Tim was more or less thrown on the bed, and his eyes widened before his head was saved by the mattress. Suddenly Tim could feel himself dropping into some different headspace, one where he was somewhat scared at the sudden movement, but completely trusting that Nick and Clay wouldn't hurt him.

He kept his breathing even, just absorbing the feeling of being on the mattress for a minute, before Clay came over and brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking him over. "Well you certainly did a number on him, Nick," Clay said. "Looks like he already dropped."

Nick chuckled. "Well, can you really blame me? He's too cute in that onesie, makes me want to pin him to the wall and wreck him whenever I see him in it."

"Better take it off then, so you leave some of him for me," Clay said, undoing the button of Tim's pants, taking them off, and then undoing the crotch snaps of the onesie. "Up, little one," Clay said gently.

Tim followed the directions as Clay got the onesie off him, leaving him sitting there in socks, shoes, and a diaper. Nick took care of the socks and shoes, before walking up to Tim, cupping a hand over the seat of Tim's diaper, and frowning. "That's odd. The baby hasn't used his diaper."

"Hold on, really?" Clay said, and Tim swallowed nervously. "He told me he went when I asked him if he needed a bathroom break. That was two hours ago. I was gonna change him the second we came back, but we got distracted."

Clay turned to Tim, a disappointed  _look_  on his face. "Clearly, trusting you was a mistake. Next time we go out, I'm giving you diaper checks. And obviously, we need you to go now, naughty boy."

A blush creeped up Tim's cheeks and into his ears. He tried to let go then and there, but with Nick and Clay staring at him he couldn't do it, even though he knew he had to go. Nick's gaze was hardening and Clay looked about ready to give him a diuretic. He tried to force himself to go, and again, nothing.

Nick looked at Clay. "Pin his arms," he ordered.

Clay did so and Tim squirmed, trying to get away, but it was no use. Nick came over and started to tickle his sides, Tim squealing uncontrollably. "Daddy!" he exclaimed. "S-stop!"

But Nick only moved faster, with deadlier accuracy. Tim was about ready to bust a gut when a quiet but undeniable hiss started up. The wetness indicator on Tim's diaper was rapidly fading. Nick stopped tickling Tim and Clay let his arms go. Tim just laid there, panting, as he filled his diaper. A little teary-eyed from the laughter and embarrassment, he turned to Clay. "Papa change?" he whimpered.

"Not now, Timothy," Clay said. "I think this should be a good punishment to show you why lying is wrong."

Tim whined, very softly but not so soft that the others couldn't hear. "If you're going to be ungrateful that we only did that, we can do more," Nick said easily, going to the closet and bringing out a vibrator.

"N-no," Tim said, squirming backwards on the bed.

Nick pretended he didn't hear him, but Clay said, "Tim, what's your color?"

Tim's heart was pounding in his chest. One word, and this would be over. One word, and he wouldn't have to be tortured for possible hours at the hands of his Papa and Daddy. And yet...he didn't want it to stop. "G-green," Tim stammered out.

"You're sure? You look a little peaky," Clay said, tilting his head to the side.

Tim nodded, rubbing himself through the diaper, just a little bit. "'M sure," he said.

"He just doesn't want the punishment. Though, really, what kid does?" Nick asked, moving to where Tim had pinned himself to the headboard and climbed onto the bed in front of him.

Nick kissed him quickly on the lips, before turning on the vibrator and placing it directly over Tim's growing erection. Tim moaned before he could stop himself and could feel his erection pushing at the soft fabric-like inside of the diaper, wanting to go further but unable to due to the diaper being taped shut. Tim discreetly moved to undo the tapes, but Nick swatted his hands away. "Don't," Nick warned. "Or you'll get even more time stuck in that diaper."

Tim moved his hands away but squirmed under the vibrator's touch. It made the whole diaper tremble, and he could tell he was about to start leaking precum. Nick chuckled and rubbed his thumb across Tim's chin, Tim realizing too late that he was drooling. "You're pretty in subspace," Nick said, pressing the vibrator harder into the diaper, causing Tim to whimper. "Too bad your pretty little face won't be getting anything from me tonight."

The vibrator was driving Tim crazy, and he tried to buck his hips into it to get more friction, just enough to cum. But Nick seemed to be merciless tonight, because he took the vibrator away and turned it off, going back to the closet. Tim's eyes widened as Nick returned with something he had only ever seen Nick use on Clay, an inflatable butt plug.

Tim, too frozen in shock to do anything but stare, had his diaper removed by Clay, his erection standing at full attention, before being flipped over on the bed, erection sandwiched between Tim's body and the duvet.

Nick spread Tim's legs and Tim whimpered, having no doubt in his mind that this was going to be torture. The butt plug was inserted, and it felt relatively small, but Tim was not fooled. That little plug was connected to a bulb like the one they had on blood pressure sleeves, and one clench from Nick would...

Tim writhed in surprise as the butt plug expanded in him. He whimpered pitifully as Nick squeezed again, already feeling decently full from the plug. Another squeeze and Tim moaned, as the plug expanded to rest directly on his prostate. "D-d-daddy..." he stammered.

"Does it hurt baby?" Nick asked, smacking Tim's rear lightly, causing him to jump, and jostle the plug inside him, which only served to arouse him further.

Tim shook his head. Just the opposite, in fact. He felt the best he had in possible years, barely able to think and just focusing on the fullness he felt from behind.

"Oh," Nick laughed. "Clay, I think the plug just found Timmy's sweet spot."

"Did it now?" Clay asked, voice betraying his excitement. "Well plug it shut, we'll get him diapered up again."

Tim felt his stomach sink down to his toes as Nick removed the line that connected the pump to the plug, but not the plug itself. In fact, Nick only shoved the plug a little higher, causing Tim to writhe and moan.

Clay came over and diapered Tim up, using the same loving touch he had used that morning, but this time it felt more like a mockery to Tim. Clay pat his bottom, only reminding him painfully of the plug. His erection was once more pushing against the soft fabric of a diaper, his prostate was constantly being touched by a butt plug, and he was suddenly understanding why Clay and Nick always did their more intense scenes without him.

Nick went back to the closet, bringing out a pair of fingerless mittens and shoving them on Tim's hands, and wrapping a blindfold over his eyes. "I would gag you, but then you couldn't signal us to stop, so that will have to wait for another day," Nick said. "For now, just lie on your back like a good baby and Papa and Daddy will take care of you."

Tim laid back on the bed, his hands at his sides. Without being able to see where Nick and Clay were, he was left imagining what they were going to do next. He felt nails dragging lightly over his skin on his right, and he suspected the light touch came from Clay. A suspicion which was confirmed as Clay whispered in his right ear, "Color? I know Nick can be a bit forward, but I need to know."

"Green," Tim whimpered. "B-but I wanna...wanna cum badly, Papa."

Clay chuckled and his hand moved lower down his torso, causing Tim's erection to worsen. He was so sensitive to the touch, he was leaking precum at the mere thought of Clay touching him anywhere near the diaper.

The light caresses continued, Tim whimpering and whining all the while. He'd buck his hips up only for Clay to gently press them down into the bed again, murmuring sweet nothings as his fingers and nails played all up and down Tim's torso. The second Clay's hands went to Tim's thighs Tim came, loud and desperate and crying under his blindfold. He wanted to see his Papa's face, see if he was proud for Tim cumming "so pretty" or disappointed for Tim not being able to hold on longer.

Clay kissed Tim's temple and whispered. "It's okay, baby, Papa's proud of you. You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would, and your punishment is over now. You were such a good boy, such a trooper for owning up to your mistakes and taking the punishment.

As the blindfold came off Tim blinked in the light, looking into Clay's eyes, admittedly a little dazed, and still somewhat hard in his diaper. He didn't even register that Nick was looking for something in the closet until the sudden triumphant noise and Nick walking over with a riding crop.

"You want the honor?" Nick asked.

"I'll gladly take it," Clay said, giving Nick a peck on the lips.

Tim blinked up at the two, suddenly getting a clearer picture on where this was about to go. It was taking him a while to make the connections, and that scared him a little bit, but he wanted his candy. So he let Nick undo the diaper and remove the plug, and moved into the position Nick ordered him to, ass in the air and face in the sheets. He was whimpering, close to crying, and he was debating how much he  _really_  wanted that candy.

The first crack of the riding crop hit Tim’s ears half a second before the pain registered on his back, and he balled his hands into the sheets below. He could hear the pop of a tube, and soon felt a coolness coming from inside his asshole. There was someone climbing on the bed behind him, causing Tim to turn his head as much as he could, craning to see Nick positioning himself behind Tim. “Color?” he asked Tim.

Tim swallowed. This may be the last out they were offering, and he’d probably have to remember to safeword on his own from here on out. That did not sit well with him, knowing how lost he could get in the pain. But he needed this. This was about more than the candy, now. He wanted to prove himself to Clay and Nick. “G-g-green,” Tim stammered out, and was rewarded with Nick starting to insert himself.

Another crack came from the riding crop and Tim yelped, nearly jostling Nick out of him. Nick grabbed him by the hips, nails digging into his skin, and he growled, “If you want to be a good boy, you’re not gonna get Daddy out before he’s done.”

Tim nodded, and moaned as Nick put more inside of him. The riding crop came down on him again, this time farther up his back, and Tim cried out. This was starting to overstimulate him, and he was terrified of the next hit. He knew on one level that Nick and Clay would never do any lasting damage, unlike other people he had in his life before, but he was still scared.

Nick began to pound into him as the riding crop came down again, and Tim flinched. This was too much. And not in a good way. He was starting to feel more than a bit not good. He didn’t even realize he was shaking and crying until Clay barked, “Nick, stop! Right now!”

Nick paused and without moans from anyone in the room, Tim was distantly able to make out the sound of sobs, though he felt too disconnected to register that those sobs were his.

“Sweetheart? Sweetheart, look at me,” Clay said, trying to bring Tim’s chin up.

Tim refused to allow it. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but something about it made him think he was going to get hurt if he did.

“Shit,” Nick whispered from behind him, immediately pulling out and getting off the bed, rounding it. “Tim, are you okay?”

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure. He felt disconnected, somehow. Or like all of this wasn’t real. He wasn’t real, or the world wasn’t real, he was just some sort of floating consciousness, a ghost that made up a world so it wouldn’t go mad.

“You think the riding crop set him off?” Nick asked worriedly.

“I think he just got overwhelmed from everything, I’m not sure one thing did it more than anything else. Still, we probably should have gone a little easier,” Clay said.

Tim’s knees gave out and he slid until he was lying face-down on the bed. He felt bad. He didn’t want the others to stop on his account, why did they stop for him?

“Hey, Tim? Can you please look at us?” Nick asked.

Tim shook his head.

“Why not?” Clay asked.

“Gonna hurt,” Tim mumbled into the sheets.

“Shit,” Nick repeated. “Tim, no one’s gonna hurt you anymore. We’ve stopped, we promise. We promise, okay? We just want to see that you’re okay.”

Tim risked turning his head enough so that he could glare with one eye at Nick. “You’re not real,” he accused.

“He’s dissociating again,” Clay sighed. “This was a bad idea.”

Tim buried his face in the sheets again in an attempt to will himself to get rid of this hallucination he was a part of. This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be, it couldn’t be...!

He could feel his legs being lifted and then feel a diaper covering his crotch, being pulled up between his legs and taped shut. That felt like the most real thing that had happened in the past five minutes. Nick delivered a light swat to Tim’s rear and Clay hissed, “Nick!”

“That’s for not safewording when you needed to,” Nick said, before moving to the bed and lightly slapping Tim on the head. “And that’s for thinking that you’re not important enough for us to stop.”

Tim sniffled and pushed himself shakily into a sitting position on the bed. He rubbed at his eyes. “I ruined our anniversary,” he mumbled.

“Rubbish,” Clay said. “You’re a handful sometimes, but you could never ruin our anniversary.”

Tim put his thumb in his mouth and rubbed at his eyes more. “Are you sure you’re real?” he asked uncertainly.

“Positive,” Clay said at the same time Nick put a hand on Tim’s shoulder.

Tim let out a shaky breath and shook his head. “Next time...maybe not use the riding crop,” he said. “Bad memories.”

“Noted,” Clay said wryly. “Now, should we start dinner?”

Tim whined. “I still want candy, though.”

“Tim, trust me,” Nick said. “After how bad we feel about giving you a panic attack and causing you to dissociate, you’re probably getting anything you want out of us the rest of the night.”

“Mm...okay,” Tim said. “But getting what I want is totally not worth doing that again.”

Nick laughed and said, “I hope not. You need to learn to use your safewords. If you never do that, we can never do scenes with you. But it’s fun to have you there. Especially as our baby boy.”

Tim scratched the back of his neck as he felt himself harden a little bit at that comment. Clay laughed as he caught sight of the hard-on through the diaper. “After dinner we can do something a little easier,” he said. “With less riding crop.”

“Yay,” Tim said, only halfway sarcastic.

Nick rolled his eyes. “You two, both into the kitchen. I’d hate to have to start our evening fun by spanking you.”

Tim and Clay followed the order and Tim nibbled at his thumb’s fingernail. Everything leading up to the panic attack was kinda fun. He hoped that with time, he’d get to be able to do those things again.

Clay rubbed Tim’s shoulder. “Don’t worry,” Clay said. “You’ll get used to it eventually. If you don’t, well, we can work around that.”

Tim smiled. That had been terrifying at the end, but the promise of being able to go through what Clay and Nick did all the time was thrilling. He hoped that he would be able to get used to it. That had the potential to be fun.


End file.
